


9:30pm

by Adagal



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Feels, Gen, Insomnia, No Dialogue, POV Second Person, Short Story, Vent fic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 13:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30072957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adagal/pseuds/Adagal
Summary: Part 2 of Sharing My Life Through Gumi, lolAlso another opportunity to practice descriptive writing I guess :)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	9:30pm

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of Sharing My Life Through Gumi, lol  
> Also another opportunity to practice descriptive writing I guess :)

Your back propped up on a firm pillow, your lower half nestled under the bed covers.

Your laptop on your lap, scrolling through Discord messages from over a year ago. Your phone is next to you, playing a old gaming stream. It's 9:30 pm, and you feel nostalgic.

Nostalgic for old times, before the world got dark for you, in more ways than one. Nostalgic for old friends, who nowadays you hardly talk to anymore. You wish you could still, but life will always get in the way. You understand that, but part of you wishes things could be different.

You scroll and scroll, the stream on your phone fading to little more than background noise. The comments and laughs are just sounds in your brain now.

The more you scroll, the more upset you feel. You remember someone you lost. Someone who left.

Someone who fell off the face of the internet.

You know they had good reason to. But you still miss them. You wish you could see them again, and chat with them, even if it's only once. It'd be nice to catch up. But alas, you are unable to. You know that well. And so you can only hope and wish, and pray they're still alright, whatever they're doing.

The clock on your laptop clicks the minutes away, and suddenly 10 minutes pass. You yawn. You don't want to fall asleep. You can't. There's too much to see, too little time.

You want to forget about school, about the test tomorrow, about the workouts you have to do.

You want the world to stop for a bit, just for a little bit.

Trying to find something else to do, you look over your bed to see your dog asleep, laying on his side. He has not a care in the world, and you envy that. Sometimes he makes a small noise, accompanied by his legs twitching a little. You smile; he's chasing squirrels in his sleep.

You run a hand through your hair, fluffing out the ends as they fall upon your neck. You grind your teeth a little and stretch out your legs. Your feet are cold, compared to your legs, despite wearing shorts.

Your arms are getting tired from their job of scrolling and scrolling, occasionally clicking and typing. Your stomach is growling, despite having eaten an hour ago. Your jaw is clenched. Your body feels numb.

The clock ticks the minutes by again, and now it's 10pm. It's time. Reluctantly, and in hopes you restore some of your mental health, you shut off your laptop and ruffle your hair again, immersing in the feeling of your green locks running softly through your fingers.

You shut off your phone, the voices and game audio fading away to nothing.

You put away the firm pillow, having no more back props. You won't need one anyway.

You rub your eyes, yawning again. You haven't yawned that loudly in a while, it almost surprises you.

You stretch out your shoulder. It hurts, like the muscle was stretched too much. It must've been from your workout earlier. You shrug off the pain and turn over in your bed. Reluctant, you let your eyelids close, and let sleep overcome your being.

You sink into your bed, hoping the world may be a little better tomorrow.


End file.
